


Dagex chronicles: Prolouge

by DaggerlightTheNightwing



Series: Dagex chronicles (Wof fan story) [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dagex, Gen, Slate, fanmade, other charracters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerlightTheNightwing/pseuds/DaggerlightTheNightwing
Summary: This is a fanmade story that mainly focuses on some of my characters. Enjoy please, and if you like I will relase more chapters. Also, I will use only a few named tags after this post to save time. I am also sorry for the quality jumps throughout the series. The tags are for the whole series in general. I know the chapters are very short but that’s just how I do things. Again, please enjoy.





	Dagex chronicles: Prolouge

Prologue

  


“Mommy? Why has daddy never come back? Where is he?” A little nightwing dragonet asked. A seawing was tucking him into his little nest bed.

“I can tell you when you are older, Dagex...it's...complicated,” she told him. Dagex nodded, and there was a knock at the door. “Dagex, hide,” she whispered, to which Dagex hid under a desk, his eyes looking through a small hole. Nobody would be able to see him.

 

Three Skywings burst into the house.

“Where is he,Tsuno?!” One of them, a tall orange dragon commanded. Tsuno just looked at him with a sad face.

“I don't know sir, he left years ago without telling me—” she was interrupted by the back of a spear to her chest.

“LIES!” The other two skywings grabbed a hold of Tsuno, restraining her.

“If you want that demon of a creature to live, then so be it, but you don't get to be with him anymore.”

 

Tsuno just glared at the skywing, who held up his spear...and tossed it away. He grabbed Tsuno by the throat, cutting into it just slightly.

“One. More. Chance...where is he?” He said impatiently.

“I told you, I don't know! He never told me anything—” Dagex’s eyes widened in terror; the skywing had pulled his claws deeper into Tsuno’s throat, and sliced them sideways, decapitating her instantly, even through the bones. Dagex didn't scream, or do anything to alert the dragons to his presence.

 

Soon, the skywings flew away, one of them, a young, more orange yellowish one, looking back at the body of Tsuno with a look on his face that made Dagex think. _He didn't want to do that did he? He feels bad...but...he helped kill my mommy!! Wait...he just held her...he didn't hurt her……...I want my mommy…_

 

After the skywing left, Dagex waited a while before running out crying, running all the way into the rainforest. His home was a large hut very close to the rainforest and the village. The queen let them have a home right next to the kingdom. He ran into the forest, to get help...and hopefully someone to take care of him.

 


End file.
